Just like you
by bloodredcherry
Summary: Two girls are rescued from a Peecekeeper controlled planet where they were hard labor slaves. But they hold a interesting secret and a tie to John and to the home he so desperately seeks...DISCONTINUED
1. Default Chapter

Just like you…

Disclaimer: Only Delwyn and Annelise belong to me, the rest belong to their respective owners. This story is for entertainment only.

"My name is John Crichton... an astronaut... a radiation wave hit, and I got shot through a wormhole... now I'm lost in some distant part of the universe, on a ship -- a living ship -- full of strange, alien life-forms... help me... listen, please... is anybody out there who can hear me?... I'm being hunted by an insane military commander... doing everything I can... I'm just looking for a way home."

The planet was blistering hot, it's three swollen suns hung lazily in the sky. Commander John Crichton stayed as close as possible to Aeryn Sun who gripped her large weapon. The planet was that of a desert with small huts and rows upon rows of fields filled with slaves of every different alien race, sex and color. As they made their way to the market a young woman looked up. Her face was partly shielded by a white handkerchief and her eyes were a striking light blue against her dark tanned skin. A series of freckles splayed across her nose from too many hot hours in the sun. 

Her hands which gripped a hoe were bare, bloody and callused from long hours of hard labor. Her younger sister sat in the blood red dirt trying to pull a stubborn root from the ground. 

"Delwyn,"Annelie hissed, Delwyn looked up and saw her sister lean her head slightly in the direction of a man and woman. Her eyes opened wide but Annelie held a finger to her lips. 

"Shh," her sister hushed, "don't make a sound." 

There was to be no talking on the plantation and the punishment for disobeying that order was severe. 

"But the woman...she's a Peacekeeper." Annelie shot her sister a glare. Delwyn swallowed. 'Are you sure?' Delwyn asked and Annelie nodded curtly. 

"Positive." She replied, she suddenly dropped her hoe onto the ground and dropped to her knee's beside Delwyn, her right shoulder pressed against Delwyn's left and she took hold of the same root as her sister. 

"What the frell are we going to do? Delwyn demanded and her twin sister older by ten minutes shrugged, they gripped the root and tugged in unison.

"I have no idea," Annelie whispered crushing her lips against Delwyn's ear, "wait for my signal." 

"Your signal?" Delwyn asked. 

"You'll know it when you see it," Annelie grunted.

Suddenly there was a sharp crack and both girls fell back sprawled across the dirt holding the fat juicy root in their hands. Annelie pushed herself back up and grabbed her hoe. She began digging at the land, waiting until the time was perfectly right. 

Delwyn looked over and caught a flash of white and black, the man and woman were done their shopping and now appeared to be arguing over which package either one got to hold. Delwyn looked over to Annelie who paid no attention to her sister, Delwyn looked to the guard who was patrolling this strip of farming land. 

As soon as Annelie's hoe exposed another root Delwyn shoved the other root into her satchel and grabbed hold of the new one. Her hands slipped and red smeared across the root, she new that the blistered on her hands had popped but she didn't dare pause to survey the damage, suddenly Delwyn felt a boot crushing down on her hand. 

"What the he-" Annelie pressed down harder and Delwyn cried out, Annelie mouthed the words. 

'Get ready,' and Delwyn took out a tiny knife and sighed as Annelie finally took her weight off her left hand. Delwyn sawed at the root. 

Annelie took a deep breath and concentrated on the guard she suddenly looked left and the guards gun exploded into action, lasers exploded from the barrel, the other slaves screamed and shrieked as Delwyn leapt to her feet. 

"That was the plan?" Delwyn demanded. 

"I was desperate," Annelie replied. 

"Run!" Delwyn screamed as a laser blast flew over their heads, a fruit stand exploded and the two girls sprinted out of the field. The guards turned and saw the two woman escaping. They aimed and fired, Delwyn screamed again grabbing Annelie's hand she crushed her sisters fingers and she stumbled as the ground rumbled beneath her. 

"Help us!" Annelie screamed in Crichton and Aeryn's direction, dragging Delwyn to her feet she slung her sisters arm around her shoulders. 

Delwyn turned her head just in time to see a flash of blue. Her scream was cut short as the ground erupted underneath them. The sisters were throw apart and Delwyn landed hard on her knee's. She felt a hand grab her arm. 

"Annelie!" She cried out as she felt herself lifted into Crichton's arms, she clung to him as Aeryn saw Annelie's body: bloody and burned lying in the rubble of another fruit stand. Her left wrist was bent at a ghastly angle. Aeryn didn't bother to check for a pulse as she hefted Annelie into her arms. Annelie's head lulled to one side and her forehead bumped against Aeryn's collar bone as she and Crichton dashed for Moya's escape shuttle.

"Pilot!" Aeryn screamed into her communicator, "get us ready for take off now!" 

"They're coming! The Peacekeepers! She's one of them...she's a Peacekeeper." Delwyn babbled into Crichton's chest, she suddenly jerked awake and outstretched her arms. "Annelie!" 

Crichton ran towards the ship nearly tripping over a loose stone he stumbled up onto the ship. 

"What happened?" Ka D'Argo asked glancing behind Crichton at Aeryn who was clutching the body of a frail young woman. The young woman in Crichton's arms began to cry. 

"Hell if I know!" Crichton yelled. 

"Give her here to me," Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan said holding out her arms, Crichton handed over Delwyn who's blue eyes were wide with terror. 

"It appeared as some sort of ambush," Crichton said running a hand through his hair. 

"Or as if they sought us out, or you out for that matter," Aeryn said following Zhaan to the sick bay. 

"What is going on?" Pilot's voice asked. 

"Long story Pilot just get Moya off the ground as fast as you can." 

"It's already done," Pilot replied as Crichton felt the take-off. 

Zhaan was first into the sick bay, "lay her here! Lay her here!" She cried out to Aeryn as she thrust Delwyn into D'Argo's arms. 

"What do you expect me to do with this?" 

"Just try and keep her calm, check her wounds" Zhaan commanded as Aeryn lay Annelie's unconscious body on the metal medical table. "Is she breathing?" Zhaan asked as she grabbed a small hand held device from the counter. 

"Yes I think so," Aeryn replied. 

D'Argo stared down at Delwyn in contempt and she stared up at him, reaching up she brushed a hand against his face, D'Argo held the girl out, "take it." He growled at Crichton. Delwyn turned her head to look at Annelie who was lying limp on the medical table, Zhaan was checking her vital signs with a small black dial she held in the palm of her hands. Crichton reached down and brushed Delwyn's copper hair out of her face. 

He lifted her up onto the other medical table, it was then he saw her bleeding legs and scraped elbows. 

Her right forearm was badly burned. 

Delwyn looked past Crichton to her sister as John carefully lifted up her arm and turned it carefully in his hands to inspect the damage. A series of blisters ran up her forearm and her hands were also bloody.

"Zhaan you might want to come over here," Crichton said. 

"Why?" Zhaan asked. 

"Nevermind," Delwyn said, "I'm fine," Crichton kept hold of her arm. "I said I'm fine, leave me alone." She pushed him away and slid off the table she was slightly aware of a burning sensation in her legs but pushed the pain to the back of her mind. 

"Annelie," she said slipping past Aeryn. 

Annelie was pale, her face the color of ash. 

"Is she going to die?" Delwyn didn't realize she had even spoke the words until Zhaan replied. 

"She's lost a lot of blood but I don't think so." 

Delwyn blinked rapidly and gently pushed Zhaan aside, she reached down and grabbed Annelie's shoulders, she lifted her up and wrapped her arms around her sister pulling her up, Annelie's head rested against Delwyn's chest; Annelie's golden hair was blinding against Delwyn's dark brown skin. 

"Shh," she whispered brushing Annelie's hair out of her bloodied face, "Ssh," Delwyn's voice wavered as she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. She began to sing a song that their mother used to hum when they were little. "Hush a bye d-don't you cry..." Her voice drifted off and Delwyn pressed her face against the top of Annelie's head.


	2. A revelation

"Drink this," Aeryn demanded. Delwyn looked up; her blue eyes were swollen and her face was splotchy and red. 

"I'm not thirsty," she said flatly. 

"You want to die?" Aeryn demanded, Delwyn looked up sharply. "You're dehydrated if you don't drink this you could die." Aeryn finished.

Delwyn gritted her teeth and pulled her knee's to her chest. "Nevermind then, suit yourself-" Delwyn reached out and grabbed the glass from Aeryn's hand, she choked it back and nearly gagged. She wiped a hand across her lips and pursed her lips. "Is my sister okay?" 

"She's awake now," Aeryn held up her hand when Delwyn stood up, "she needs to rest, she lost a lot of blood." Aeryn held out a small emergency kit. "Someone should look at those scrapes." 

Delwyn looked down at her legs, her wounds were scabbed over and bright red blood was dried onto her shins. When she moved her right arm it felt stiff. She flinched as Aeryn roughly grabbed her arm, "ouch," she said as Aeryn whipped out a cloth and a small tub of orange paste. 

"Zhaan gave this to me, it will help to stop any infection." Aeryn uncapped the jar and dug her fingers in. She slapped into onto Delwyn's arm and began rubbing it in. 

"Ouch," Delwyn tried to wrench her arm out of Aeryn's tight grip. 

"What's your problem?" Aeryn demanded. 

"You're hurting me," Delwyn said pulling her arm out of Aeryn's hand she brushed her fingers lightly across her tender flesh. 

"Well what do you expect me to do?" 

"Maybe be a little gentler for one thing," Delwyn snapped, "or just let me do it my own damn self." She reached out and grabbed the jar from Aeryn. Delwyn dug her fingers into the paste and began to gently spread it across her shins. She flinched slightly but when she was done she recapped the tub and handed it back to Aeryn and let Aeryn bandaged up her shins and right arm. 

When she was done Delwyn sat slumped against the side of Moya. 

When Aeryn stood up Delwyn looked up and when Aeryn turned on her heel Crichton followed and winced. 

"Ouch." He said looking from Delwyn to Aeryn.

"What?" Aeryn asked, "did you hurt yourself?" 

"No...I was just thinking if looks could kill." Aeryn shot Crichton a perplexed look. 

"Look's can kill?" She asked, "I'm afraid I don't quite understand." 

Crichton rolled his eyes, "it's a saying. Nevermind, it just means...I don't think she likes you very much." 

"What are you talking about? I saved her sister." 

"Well, you're also the reason why she's enslaved in the first place." 

"What?" Aeryn demanded. 

"When we were running back to the ship and she saw you...she was terrified, I just put two and two together." 

"Well that's absurd," Aeryn said, "she should be grateful." 

"Can I see Annelie now?" Delwyn interrupted. 

Crichton jumped and turned around to face the young woman. She was small, and thin like she hadn't had a decent meal in years. Her skin was a deep brown and her hair was copper her face wasn't shielded like her sisters and she had a few scars on her faces from her sunburns. Her clothes were tattered and almost too small for her body. The tank top she was wearing was frayed at the end and her shorts had been altered many times. Her feet were bare and covered with black scabs. She blinked at Crichton and licked her chapped lips. 

"Can I?" She asked again. 

"Sure," Crichton replied as Delwyn strode past. 

"Are you all right?" Aeryn asked, "is something the matter?" 

Crichton shook his head, "I don't know, there's just...something about that girl." 

Aeryn shot Crichton a sideways glance and rose an eyebrow. 

"It's kind of hard to explain, have you ever heard of deja-vu?" 

Aeryn nodded "I think so. Is that when you feel something that you have already relived?" 

Crichton nodded. 

"So you've already relived this girl? How does that make sense?" 

Crichton shook his head, "no. That's not what I mean." 

"Well what do you mean then?" 

"I told you I don't know," Crichton replied. 

"Well when you figure it out you might bother to tell me." Aeryn retorted turned sharply on her heel she stalked down the hall.


	3. A secret revealed

Delwyn stepped into the medical bay. And saw Annelie lying on the medical bed, her body was wrapped tightly in the same gauze that Delwyn had wrapped around her own arm and legs. 

"Del?" Annelie whispered, "that you Del?" Delwyn felt her lips spread into a wide smile. 

"It's me," she replied so quietly she was afraid her sister had missed it. She stepped closer to her sister, her handkerchief had been pulled away from her face and Delwyn grabbed onto the side of the medical bed staring down at her sister. 

"We made it," she said grinning, "we're free." 

Annelie blinked a few times as if confused, then when she smiled tears sprung to her eyes and she burst into tears. 

"I though for sure...I thought for sure I was dead." 

Delwyn reached out and brushed Annelie's golden hair out of her eyes. She dropped onto her knee's ignoring the pain. Delwyn heard a sudden rumble and looked down realizing it was just her stomach. She struggled to her feet. "I'll be back, you should sleep." Delwyn smiled, "you should see the ship it's amazing." She leaned over and pressed her lips to Annelie's forehead. She stood up and walked out of the sick bay. She looked left and right down the hall spotting Crichton. 

"Do you have anything to eat?" 

"Yeah...but I wouldn't exactly call it food." 

Delwyn shook her head, "I don't care." 

"Amazing," Zhaan remarked as Delwyn shoved food cube after food cube into her mouth barely waiting to swallow before she took another bite. It appeared that Delwyn was actually enjoying the food cubes. 

Delwyn closed her eyes and bit down on a sweet juicy food cube, never had anything so revolting tasted so good in her entire life. 

"Do you have a name?" Crichton asked. 

Delwyn looked over, "yes." She replied shoving an orange food cube into her mouth. "Iphs Delpher," she mumbled, her mouth full. She swallowed the lump of food cube down her throat, "it's Delwyn." She said taking a long drink. She felt Crichton's finger's tracing a symbol on her left arm. 

"These markings mean your a slave right?" He asked and Delwyn nodded. When she looked over she noticed he was staring at her. 

"What?" She asked self-consciously. 

"Your eyes," he murmured. 

"What about them?" 

"They just remind me of something...I'm sure you've never heard of it. It's a large body of water on the planet where I come from," he paused. "You're eyes are exactly the same color as the-" 

"-Ocean," Delwyn finished for Crichton she nodded her head slowly, "that's what my mother used to compare them too all the time." 

"You're Mother?" 

"Yes...she and my Father were killed by Peacekeepers when me and Annelie were seven; she used to tell me that every time she looked at our eyes it brought her back home." 

"You're..." Crichton's mouth opened then closed, no sound coming out, "your Mother has been to Earth?" 

"She's from Earth," Delwyn replied, "me and my sister were born there in 2069." Crichton blinked a few times rapidly. 

"Where?" He asked, "where are you from?" 

Delwyn bit her lip, "uh I think it's a place called United." 

"United?" Crichton asked, "the United Kingdom?" 

Delwyn shook her head, "no, there were no kingdoms where I'm from." 

"United...United States, you're from the United States of America?" He asked excitedly. 

"I...yeah that's what Father used to call it," Delwyn smiled, "he would always talk of it. I always wondered if they missed it so much why they ever left in the first place." 

Crichton kept blinking and before he realized what he was doing he reached over and wrapped Delwyn in a tight hug. Delwyn's mouth dropped open before her body relaxed and she patted Crichton softly on the shoulder. 

"I'm from the USA-er The United States of America, from Earth. I...I don't believe it! This is amazing!" He exclaimed pulling back. "How, how did you're parents get here?" 

Delwyn shrugged, "I have no idea. We lived on a large ship for a while before the Peacekeepers attacked us. They killed all the adults and took away the children." Delwyn bit her lip, "I can't even remember what her face looks like. Annelie says she can but I think she's lying." 

"Can't see who's face?" Crichton asked. 

"My mothers," Delwyn replied nonchalantly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" 

Crichton made a slight face, "sorry, I just...I haven't seen a human in such a long time. 

"That makes two of us," Delwyn replied softly. 

"How old are you and your sister Delwyn?" He asked. 

"Almost nineteen summers." She replied pulling her hands away. 

"How long were you slaves on that planet?" 

"Almost ten years of my life," Delwyn replied, she suddenly pushed her tray away. "I'm finished," she said standing curtly. "I'm going to visit Annelie."


	4. Visions

A few days later…

Delwyn walked down the hall of Moya, she heard a skittered and something ran into her feet, Delwyn looked down, and screamed in surprise; the DRD shrieked shrilly and rolled down the hall. Delwyn pressed her hand against the side of the ship and looked up and out the window. She stepped in front of the glass and pressed her hands to the cool surface, she rested her head on the glass and closed her eyes. 

A sudden flash assaulted her minds eye and her eyes shot open she grabbed the string of leather around her throat with the small purple stone. Annelie had the same stone, they had once been earrings that had belonged to their mother. She rubbed the smooth stone between her fingers and blinked back tears as the vision set its self in front of her eyes again. Her lips parted slightly and she reached out for something to hold onto, D'Argo happened to be walking by and Delwyn stumbled into his arms. 

Her vision was black and no matter where she looked she was lost in the black, her head throbbed and her throat felt parched. The ground was cold under her body, so cold it almost burned. 

"Are you okay?" D'Argo asked a trace of concern lacing his voice. 

Delwyn's breath came out in sharp spurts and she rubbed the stone more vigorously. Her eye's were blank and her pupils were dilated. 

"Hey!" D'Argo shouted shaking Delwyn's shoulders. 

When Delwyn tried to move she found her legs and arms were bound. 

"Annelie," she whispered softly. 

"Hey! Snap out of it!" D'Argo shook Delwyn more violently. 

The visions came to her every once and while, they were sporadic and usually lasted only a few seconds, they were mostly just flashes of images and feelings, but this one was different. It chilled her to the bone and she began to cry.

When D'Argo shook her again her head snapped back and forward and her eyes shot open and she gasped air into her lungs, she pushed herself away from D'Argo and sprinted down the hall. 

"Where's Delwyn?" Aeryn asked as D'Argo stalked up to her, "Annelie's been asking for her." 

"I have no idea, I saw her in the deck and she looked like she was having some kind of attack. But then she ran away."

Aeryn shot him a look, "What do you mean? Is she all right?" 

"I'm not sure, I nearly had to shake her head off before she snapped out of it. I think it was a seizure of some kind." 

"Seizures?" A quiet voice asked, the two turned around and saw Annelie gripping the side of Moya. Over the days she had been slowly healing and the scars on her face were finally scabbed over. "Delwyn's never had seizures." 

"You shouldn't be out of bed Annelie," Aeryn said. 

"I feel fine, besides my ass was falling asleep on that metal bed." Annelie ran a hand over her hair, her handkerchief was hanging around her neck. "Where is she?" 

D'Argo shrugged, "I have no idea, she ran away. Probably in some hanger somewhere."

"I'll look for her," Annelie offered.

"You shouldn't be wandering around," Aeryn told Annelie. 

Annelie licked her lips, "I have to find her," Annelie knew what had happened. 

Delwyn had had another vision, her sister had always been special, fragile in a way; Annelie always the stronger one. Annelie knew her sister and she wasn't sure how she would handle the vision. 

"Well I'll find her," Aeryn said. 

"She doesn't trust you," Annelie replied, "she hides from people she doesn't trust. I have to go myself or she could end up missing for weeks. She's incredibly flexible you know, my parents used to find her in the oddest places. Once when she was six, they found her in an air vent pipe. Took them nearly three hours to coax her out." 

Aeryn sighed, "fine, but after you find her, get back to the sick bay." 

Annelie rolled her eyes, "sure thing Mom," she replied pulling her handkerchief up onto her head she made her way down the hall.

Annelie paused by a door to rest and close her eyes, the door whizzed open and she leapt back seeing a small disgusting looking three foot tall creature in front of her. 

"Who the hesmona are you?" demanded Dominar Rygel XVI.

Annelie took a step back, "who the hesmona are you?" 

"I am Dominar Rygel XVI," Rygel replied. 

"I'm Annelie, Aeryn and Crichton rescued us from our planet," she held out her small hand tentatively. 

"What do you expect me to do that?" 

"It's a human custom, to shake hands." 

"Human?" Rygel demanded, "you're human are you? Oh that's perfect, all we need is another blundering fool-human aboard this ship." Rygel muttered floating away on his ThroneSled. 

Annelie still stood their with her hand out held, she snorted, "huh, nice to meet you too." She mumbled before continuing down the hall.


	5. A day in the life.

Delwyn sat in the dark corner of the hanger, there were a few windows and she watched the vastness of space wiping her tender and swollen eyes with the back of her hand. 

"Delwyn?" Annelie whispered, Delwyn drew her legs into the darkness but not before Annelie caught a flash of flesh. "Del I know you're in there." Delwyn made no effort to move, "I can hear you breathing." Delwyn clamped a hand over her lips holding her fingers over her chapped lips. "What's your problem Del?" Annelie asked, "did you have another vision." Delwyn didn't reply but instead kept her lips sealed. "I know you better than that, I did share a womb with you for nine months." 

"Like that has-" Delwyn started she closed her lips cutting of the sentence but not before Annelie peeked her head around a wall and saw her sitting there. 

Annelie smiled, "ahh, the comforts of a freezing cold hanger," she quipped sarcastically. 

"I like it," Delwyn retorted. 

"Only you would," Annelie replied smiling at her sister, "you always were so strange," she stepped into the darkness and took a seat beside her sister. "What was in the vision?" She asked softly, careful to tread lightly. 

Delwyn shrugged, "nothing big, just a little darkness death and destruction, good quality family entertainment." 

"Not funny," Annelie said grabbing Delwyn's hand, "wow geez you're hands are freezing!" Annelie stood up, "come on I promised I'd find you and get back to the sick bay." 

Delwyn rolled her eyes and pushed herself to her feet. "It's so weird." She muttered. 

"What?" Annelie asked. 

"Freedom," Delwyn replied simply jumping off the small platform she had been hiding on. 

"I wish Mom and Dad were here to see it," Annelie mused. 

Delwyn set her jaw and let Annelie drag her down the hall. 

"Me too." 

Delwyn wondered down the halls of Moya, running her hands along the walls she brushed her hair behind her ears. She was almost tempted to retreat back to the hanger when she suddenly had an idea.

"Pilot?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes Delwyn?" Pilot asked distractedly.

"Do you know where John is?"

Pilot looked up, "are you in trouble?" Delwyn shook her head.

"No. Just bored." Delwyn smirked, "no offense."

"None taken but I do think he's in Moya's internal system in a hanger on the lower level of this ship." Pilot replied.

Delwyn smiled, "okay." Pilot's image disappeared and Delwyn followed a series of hallways and doors until she came to a door, she pressed the keypad and it swooshed open.

Moya's internal system was dark and smoky Delwyn stepped inside and door whizzed shut behind her. She looked left and right and heard a clanging coming from the south end of the hanger. Delwyn wasn't sure if Crichton wanted any company but she was sure if he didn't he would tell her. Just like D'Argo always had no trouble of doing.

It had been almost a week and a half since Delwyn's arrival on Moya and all ready hers, and Annelie's roots were put to good use. They had devoured them all in one meal.

Delwyn scratched at the bandage on her arm and saw Crichton who had his head stuck up in multicoloured wires. She marched over to where he was standing.

"Arge!" Delwyn sighed flopping onto her back. 

"Hey," Crichton said absently as he snipped a wire, a shower of sparks rained down around Delwyn.

Delwyn watched in mild interest but fifteen minutes later she flopped onto her back. "Arge," she grumbled. It had all been interesting for about five fleeting seconds, but now Delwyn was suddenly wishing she was back on Elwon working in the plantation fields. She then at least would be doing something. Doing anything, besides dying of boredom. 

"What? You okay?" Crichton paused and looked down at Delwyn. 

"I think I might go insane," Delwyn admitted gravely, she sat up, "I need something to do with my hands." She shrugged, "working nearly thirty-six hours a day in a plantation field can do that to a person." Suddenly she got an idea. "Here turn around." 

"Excuse me?" Crichton asked, mildly frightened. 

"Just do it," Delwyn commanded pointing, she planted her hands on Crichton's shoulders, "now just relax," Delwyn said in her best claming voice, all though John thought it to be mildly foreboding. 

"You know I got a lot of work—" 

"I said turn yourself around," Delwyn said twirling her finger in the air. As Crichton felt her dig her sharp fingernails into his shoulders he tensed up. "Geez you're tense, you gotta loosen up." He flinched and tried to move out of her clutches. 

"Look I really appreciate it but—Ouch!" Crichton yelled. 

"Oh suck it up," Delwyn said gritting her teeth. 

"I heard a pop!" Crichton exclaimed. 

"You did not," Delwyn shot back. 

"Yes I did, ouch!" Crichton cried out helplessly. 

Earlier that morning after the girls had woken up Zhaan had disbanded them around the ship to complete certain chores to keep the girls busy. Annelie was sent with Aeryn to do some mild tune ups around Moya's main floors. 

Annelie and Aeryn walked into Moya's internal system; Annelie heard Crichton cry out and she smirked. 

"Ouch," she replied, referring to her twins massage, "those things are brutal, worse than Peacekeeper torture." 

Aeryn looked at the pained look on Crichton's face, "funny, I don't actually doubt that." 

Annelie shrugged her shoulders, fending off any fleeting memories of her sisters massages.

Aeryn tugged at a small compartment on the side of Moya, it didn't open the second time she yanked on it so she flicked out her foot and kicked the door open. 

Annelie flew back her hands shielding her face. 

"It's all right," Aeryn said, "the door was just stuck." 

Annelie took a deep breath, "I wish I could do that." 

"What? Kick open doors?" 

"No...Kicking...I've seen you practicing." Annelie replied shyly, "I wasn't spying or anything, I swear I just—" 

"You want me to teach you how to fight?" Aeryn asked, no one on Moya rarely ever asked her do anything besides fix something or save someone else's but;, nothing personal, except Zhaan from time to time when Aeryn politely declined. 

"Please," Annelie said hopefully. 

Aeryn shrugged, "I guess, but it's harder than it looks." 

Delwyn sat behind Crichton watching him intently fiddle with the wrench looking tool, "hey," she said, she cocked her head to one side. He looked back. 

"You're not thinking of another massage are you?" He asked only half kidding, he could fell bruises forming on his shoulders all ready. 

Delwyn had finally cut it out ten seconds before Crichton was comatose on the floor. 

Delwyn shook her head, "Nope." She looked at the wrench and Crichton followed her gaze. She reached out and grabbed the tool. 

"Wait a second with that, Moya is very touchy—" 

Delwyn ignored Crichton as she jammed the wrench into the mass of wires, Crichton had been taking his time on the surface, when the real problem was deep inside where the wires were twisted and curled into a knot. Delwyn had a feeling and with her minds eye she rarely dismissed her intuition. 

She twisted the wrench and heard a satisfying crunch as a fuzzy image of Pilot flashed across a hologram screen. 

"Whatever you did Crichton, it did the trick," he said his image disappearing. 

Delwyn shrugged at Crichton's shocked look. "I'm a fast learner." She said batting her eye lashes. 

Crichton shrugged, "why not, but it's harder than it looks."


	6. Chapter six

The girls presence on the ship had slowly faded from odd to routine.

Annelie dropped onto the ground as she felt three solid kicks delivered to her shoulder, side and hip. She flopped onto her back and tried to stifle a cry.

"You lead to much with your eyes," Aeryn said peering over her, "you give too much away and give your opponent the perfect initiative to kill you." Aeryn held out her hand and Annelie took it with shaking fingers.

"You've killed people with your bare hands before haven't you?" Annelie asked, trying to keep the trace of fear out of her voice.

Aeryn nodded, "yes. When I was a Peacekeeper, but not recently, no. Not because I wanted to."

Annelie licked her lips, "can you teach me how…to not lead with my eyes?"

Aeryn pushed up her sleeves. "It takes practice."

Annelie snorted. "Not like I haven't got the time."

Aeryn nodded curtly. "Turn your head to one side, this leads their eyes away from your fists and then you'll be able to catch them of guard.

Annelie bit her lip and moved her left hand, just as Aeryn's eyes moved a millimeter Annelie shot out her right fist and snapped it into Aeryn's jaw. "Like that?" She asked with a satisfied smile.

Aeryn looked up and touched her fingers to her throbbing chin. "Yes," she said, sweeping out her legs she knocked Annelie off her feet. Aeryn stared down at Annelie who was rubbing the back of her head. "Don't ever let your guard down." Aeryn held out her hand again, "get up, I just thought of something else to teach you."

"You might want to be careful with that." Crichton said, just as a spark shot out of the wire, Delwyn screamed and jumped, she banged her head against a sharp corner. "I told you to be careful." John said shaking his head.

Delwyn shot him a glare, "you might think of doing that _before_ the stupid thing explodes in my face."

"You might think to be a little more _careful_ there Delwyn, before you _kill_ yourself."

Delwyn snorted, "I'm not going to kill myse—"

Crichton winced as another spark shot out of the wire, this time it gave Delwyn a slight jolt. She tossed down her wrench.

"Stupid tool," she grumbled, "no wonder it keep shocking me, its _metal_, metal is a conductor for crying out loud."

"The reason it keeps shocking you is because you are touching it to a frayed wire. You have to cut off the destroyed piece before you try to reattach it again." Delwyn watched as Crichton snipped off the frayed end of the gray wire with a pair of sturdy scissors; then as he attached two wires together.

"See?" Crichton pointed, "no shock," he reached over for another tool and shouted as he felt a small jolt .

Delwyn tried to hide her smile. "Sure, right."

"Okay," Crichton handed Delwyn another tool, "right there." He pointed.

Delwyn reached up through the mess of wires and felt a stray frayed wire slice through her hand. She cried out and pulled her hand back. On Elwon, they did have medical facilities but you were lucky to get a chance to go there; there weren't many supplies, so Delwyn and Annelie had learned to take care of themselves.

"Careful!" John reached out for her hand but Delwyn pulled it back. "Give me your hand." He held out his hand.

"It hurts," Delwyn whimpered. Crichton grabbed Delwyn's hand and reached for the first aid kit. Delwyn looked down at the ball of her palm; the cut was deep and seeping profusely. Crichton looked down at Delwyn's scarred and callused hands.

"They did this to you?" He asked, pulling an object out of the first aid kit. It looked like a small metallic pen and when he pressed the point to her broken skin she jumped as it zapped her flesh back together.

"No…"Delwyn replied finally, she wiped her eyes with the back of her left hand. "The hours in the hot sun did this too me."

"You an Annelie shouldn't have had to do that," Crichton wiped her skin off with a small cloth.

Delwyn shrugged, "it was better than death," she grimaced. "Almost."

"Does it still hurt?" 

Delwyn nodded, "it burns."

Crichton blew on it absently before he wrapped it tightly in more of the white gauze. "Better?" he asked and Delwyn smirked.

"Yes," she replied, picking back up her tool. She fiddled with the wires for a few moments before she looked over to Crichton. "Did you think…do you think me and Annelie could stay here? On Moya?"

"Of course if you want; where else would you go?"

"I don't know. I've been worried that this whole thing has been too good to be true." A flash of her vision fleeted momentarily in front of her eyes.

Suddenly Zhaan's voice crackled over John's communicator. "We need you on deck, an unknown ship is approaching Moya at an unusual speed."

John shot Delwyn a look. "Maybe it is."


End file.
